Sad But True
by insanity75
Summary: TR/GW Songfic


This is my first song fic. Please review at the end (even if it's just to tell me about grammer mistakes). I do not own Harry Potter or the song "Sad But True". Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and "Sad But True" belongs to Metallica. Enjoy.

* * *

"Tom, Harry still hasn't noticed me. He acts as if I'm invisible. Ron's completely turned my back on me and hasn't even said a word since to me since the school year started. All of my brothers treat me as if I have the plague. Help me Tom." Ginny wrote quickly with tears streaming down her face.

"Ginevra, if they don't notice you it's their problem. You are very beautiful."

"You're not even real, Tom, so how would you know what I look like?"

"I may not be _real_ as you put it, but I can know things by the way you write."

"You're a liar, Tom. You can't tell what someone looks like by the way they write."

"But Ginevra, you have told me what you look like and I can imagine how you would look."

"I guess that's true."

_Hey I'm your life  
I'm the one who takes you there  
Hey I'm your life  
I'm the one who cares  
They, They betray  
I'm your only true friend now  
They, They'll betray  
I'm forever there_

"Tom, someone in the common room told me that I was an ugly and that I didn't look like I belonged in this house. They say I should have been put into Hufflepuff since I'm not brave like any of my brothers. They all say that I blend into the background too much and that I'll never aspire to be anything. Even Ron told me to sod off and get some of my own friends… You're my friend aren't you, Tom?"

"Of, course I'm your friend. You shouldn't listen to what they say. They're just jealous of your beauty. If you brought me out of the diary I could tell your housemates and your brother off, I could be around all of the time and you wouldn't be the only one that noticed me, and I could help you make Harry jealous."

"But Tom, you're just a diary. I can't take you out can I?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a memory trapped inside of this diary."

"I'm sorry, Tom. I forgot. Please don't be mad at me."

"Don't cry, Ginevra. It doesn't become you."

"How do I get you out, Tom?"

"You have to open the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that?"

"It's a place that Salazar created, a long time ago. I'm the only person that knows where it is."

"How do I get there?"

"I'll show you."

Ginny blacked out.

_I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true  
_

"Ginevra, you have to kill the chickens. We have to write a message on the wall. We have to let them know that it's been open."

"When did you get inside my head, Tom?"

"I can talk to you like this when you let me, Ginevra."

"Really? So you'll be around more?"

"If that's what you want, Princess."

"I don't want to be a Princess, Tom."

"Hm? Why not?"

"I want to be a Queen. I want to rule over everything."

"You will in time, my dear Ginevra, but in order to do that you have to do what I say, even if it goes against what you've been taught. In order for me to come back we have to cleanse the school."

"What do you mean by cleanse?"

"I can only com back when all the mudbloods are gone."

"But… what about Hermione?"

"I'm sorry, but it's either Hermione or me. I help you with your homework. I'm you friend. Hermione is one of the ones that are keeping us apart. It's her fault that I'm stuck in this diary and not with you."

"But Tom, can't we just scare her into leaving? Would that work?"

"It might, Ginevra, but I make not any promises. If she doesn't leave you know what you have to do, right?"

"Yes, Tom."

"Good girl."

Ginny swore that she could feel him pat her head and when she thought so, her conscious had become numb. She wanted to please Tom.

_I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know it's sad but true, sad but true_

"Tom, I don't want to hurt Colin. He hasn't done anything to me. Can't we just scare him, Tom?"

"Don't you see, Ginevra, we're giving them their chance to leave. Didn't you notice that we only petrified that cat? We'll just do the same to this mudblood. It's just a matter of time before they'll be leaving faster than if they were on Harry's broom."

"Then you'll be out?"

"Yes, of course."

"You don't have to watch me petrify him. You could let me do everything."

"How do I do that, Tom?"

"Just sleep. Everything will be fine when you wake up."

"I don't know, Tom… It doesn't feel right."

"You owe me Ginevra. I've helped you out a lot. Don't fiends return favors when their friends are in need?"

"Ya, but-"

"I need you, Princess."

"Ok."

_You, You're my mask  
You're my cover, my shelter  
You, You're my mask  
You're the one who's blamed  
Do, Do my work  
Do my dirty work, scapegoat  
Do, Do my deeds  
For you're the one who's shamed  
_

"Tom, another person was petrified. You didn't tell me that we were going to petrify someone. Everyone's beginning to think it's Harry. Tom, you're ruining everything. Harry's going to get kicked out of the school."

"Calm down, Ginevra, everything's going to be alright. You just need to trust me."

"No, Tom, everything's not alright. It's only a matter of time before people find out that it's not Harry. They're going to find out that it's me. I know it."

"No one's going to find out that it's you. No one's even began to suspect you. You haven't been looked at funny or anything. You want me to be alive don't you?"

"Yes, Tom, but not like this. It's not right."

"Who are you to decide what's right and what's not? Do you think that I belong in this diary, forced to be out of existence? Do you think that I deserve this?"

"Tom, you're scaring me."

"Shut up!"

"Tom, please…"

"You're worthless; you're not the person that I thought you were, Ginevra. I thought you were different than those people that you call your friends. You're just like them."

"I can't take this anymore, Tom."

Ginny tossed the diary.

_I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true  
_

It had been a few days since Ginny had tossed the diary, but it had been only a few minutes since she found out that Harry had it. She needed the diary. She didn't feel complete without it, so she had to get it back.

She knew it was in Harry's room, but she knew it would be difficult to find since Tom was probably still mad about her outburst. She tore the room apart looking for it.

"I thought you didn't like me anymore, Ginevra."

"Why do you call me Ginevera when everyone calls me Ginny?"

"I know what you're trying to do, and we're not leaving the subject."

"I don't know Tom… I guess I could never truly hate you. You were my friend when I had none. I still don't have anyone. No one, but you, Tom."

"Hasn't anyone told you that it's not nice to steal?"

"Yes, but you told me that I was going to have to leave some of my morals, so I have."

Tom couldn't help but snort. "Just so you know, Harry and I were becoming quite good friends, and I would very much appreciate it if you gave me back."

"But Tom-" Ginny couldn't help the tears that started to fall, "I thought I was your friend."

"Well, we were, but you decided that it would be fun to throw me away like yesterday's news."

"I'm sorry, Tom, but you scared me and I started to think irrationally. I'm sorry."

"Well, you'll have to show me how sorry you are."

"I'll do whatever it takes, Tom."

_I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know it's sad but true, sad but true_

"What do you mean? I though you said that we'd give Hermione some time to leave."

"I'm sorry, Ginevra, but I have to know that you'll never betray me again."

"Can you take over and do it. I'm scared. I don't think that I'll be able to do it myself."

"I'll help you, my dear, but I won't completely take over. This is your punishment for acting so rudely."

Ginny started crying. It wasn't obnoxious crying like most girls her age did, but soft sobs.

Tom sighed. "Ginevra, what have I told you about crying?"

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't become you."

_I'm your dream,  
I'm your eyes,  
I'm your pain_

"Tell the snake that it has to attack. You have to do it. You want me to be out of the diary don't you?"

_I'm your dream  
I'm your eyes  
I'm your pain_

"Don't be afraid, Ginevra, I'm right here."

_You know it's sad but true_

"Ok, Tom."

_Hate, I'm your hate  
I'm your hate when you want love  
Pay, Pay the price  
Pay for nothing's fair_

"Do you know why the golden trio doesn't accept you? It's because of Hermione. They think that they already have all the brains that they need. They don't want to have to accept two girls. It's Hermione's fault that they ignore you."

"**Attack the mudblood that's on her way out of the library. Kill her. It's time to kill**," Ginny hissed out in rage. Tom was right. It was Hermione's fault that no one accepted her. It was Hermione's fault that Harry didn't love her.

"Very good, Ginevra. Now we just need to get ready for our last message. It'll be posted tonight. You have to be ready. Tonight I'll come to life."

_Hey, I'm your life  
I'm the one who took you there  
Hey, I'm your life  
And I no longer care_

"Write the message on the wall."

"But Tom, it doesn't mean that I'll have to live in the Chamber forever does it?"

"Of course not, Ginevra, haven't I taught you anything? We're setting a trap. There is only one person left standing in our way, and they'll come down to the Chamber to save you. At the end of it all, I'll be out of the diary, and you will be Queen."

"What if they don't come though?"

"Then you'll live in the Chamber forever with me. We'll be together and that's all we need."

_I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true_

"You need to sleep, Ginevra. I'll be using your energy to stay out of the diary until we steal the life of your savior. Then, you'll wake up and together we'll take over the wizarding world."

"Are you sure that I'll wake up, Tom?"

"Of course I am Ginevra."

"Can you tell me a story or something before I go to sleep?"

"We don't have a lot of time before they get here, so I'll just tell you something instead… It's because I think the nick-name is childish." As Ginny blinked Tom leaned down and gave her a soft peck on the lips, and she went to sleep.

_I'm your truth, telling lies  
I'm your reasoned alibis  
I'm inside open your eyes  
I'm you_

When Ginny woke up she felt hollow. She felt as if she had lost a piece of her soul. She sat up and saw her beautiful glowing Harry. He didn't have the glow that Tom did though. She looked around after thinking of Tom. She didn't see him anywhere and she was sad.

Then she realized that Tom was going to kill Harry, but the thought wasn't as bad as she thought it would have been.

"Ginevra, look inside yourself, I'll be with you forever. You must lie about our encounters. They'll lock you up if you don't. I have to go away for a while though. Don't try to contact me. It's not safe."

To herself Ginny thought: I'm alone.

_Sad but true_


End file.
